LOS HÉROES REGRESAN!
by Tefyta-Cullen
Summary: Un espíritu maligno ha poseído a Kagome y al parecer la única forma de terminar su sufrimiento es darle la paz que solo la muerte entrega, mas la entrada de extraños guerreros dan un giro a la historia, embarcándolos en una nueva aventura!
1. UNA VIEJA SOMBRA

**HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA CHICOS Y CHICAS! COMO LES BAILA? JAJAJAJA HACE UNA VIDA ENTERA QUE NO PASO MIS NARICES POR FANFICTION PERO YA VEN HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA EN LA U Y NO TENIA NI TIEMPO PARA DORMIR MENOS PARA ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS PARA USTEDES Y MENOS ACTUALIZAR MIS OTROS FICS…CAVE DECIR QUE LA INSPIRACION ME LLEGABA A CADA RATO AUNQUE ERA SIEMPRE PARA NUEVAS IDEAS…LA MALDITA SIEMPRE VIENE CUANDO QUIERO Y COMO QUIERE, BUENO PARA RESUMIR CADA QUE ME LLEGABA UNA IDEA LA ESCRIBIA PARA CUANDO LLEGUEN LAS VACACIONES (UN MISERO MES!) PUEDA ESCRIBIRLAS PERO APENAS SALI A VACACIONES CAI EN COMA Y DORMI TODO LO QUE NO PUDE DORMIR EN ESTE SEMESTRE QUE PASE Y LUEGO ME FUI A LA PLAYITA SII! ME QUEME T.T ASI QUE EN RESUMIDAS CUENTES TENEMOS DOS SEMANAS PARA ACABAR ESTE NUEVO FIC QUE NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS SALGA…Y QUE INTENTARE SUBIR UNO POR DIA AUNQUE NO ESPEREN MUCHO DE MI LA PROXIMA SEMANA POR QUE ES EL FESTIVAL DE ANIME DE MI PAIS Y ES UNA SEMANA ENTERA Y YA VEN EL DEBER ME LLAMA SIN MAS TA TA TA TANNNNNNN EL FIC:**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**Un espíritu maligno ha poseído a Kagome y al parecer la única forma de terminar su sufrimiento es darle la paz que solo la muerte entrega, mas la entrada de extraños guerreros dan un giro a la historia, embarcándolos en una nueva aventura!

**DISCLAIMER:**Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto ni Tobi que es un buen chico me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

* * *

"**LOS HEROES REGRESAN!"**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**UNA VIEJA SOMBRA**

Los jadeos incesantes inundaban la pequeña habitación mientras palabras de aliento se escuchaban de distintas personas al igual que oraciones y ruegos.

-Inuyasha siéntala debemos darle un poco de agua-la serena voz de la anciana Kaede se escucho por encima de las otras voces.

-Si-fue la corta respuesta de Inuyasha mientras tomaba de la manera más delicada y a la vez firme a la muchacha que se retorcía de dolor, y aunque presentaba un estado lamentable se observaba a simple vista que el joven hanyou tenía problemas para sostenerla. De repente los rezos decayeron en intensidad y la joven se sacudió con espasmos dolorosos, de pronto una voz gutural salió de la joven a manera de risa.

-Estúpidos en verdad creen que con sus inútiles rezos la ayudan solo alargan su agonía y avivan mi furia.

-No tu escúchame a mí, deja a mi esposa en paz o no habrá lugar en este mundo en el que puedas esconderte!-la voz de Inuyasha resonó en la pequeña cabaña con furia contenida. La risa emergió de nueva cuenta.

-Acaso me crees idiota hibrido!-la voz sonó enojada y la joven dejo ir tras esto lastimeros gemidos de dolor-Si supieras como expulsarme de este cuerpo ya lo habrías hecho, ni siquiera ese demonio tan inferior que me observa día y noche a podido- Sesshomaru que observaba todo desde una esquina y que acunaba con ternura a una llorosa Rin hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia el cuerpo de la joven.

-Como hoza un demonio que necesita de otros para vivir llamarme débil a mi-un gruñido oscuro fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta antes de que la joven empezara a gritar con fuerza como si estuviera padeciendo un gran dolor.

-Kagome-gimió Inuyasha angustiado sujetando sus manos que antes habían estado rasguñando su propia cara, pero mientras más se fuerte la sujetaba mas fuerte esta se debatía llegando incluso a golpear la parte posterior de su cabeza de manera repetida.

-Miroku!-grito y al instante tuvo al monje a su lado rezando con fervor e intentando calmar al espíritu que invadía el frágil cuerpo.

Pasaron así alrededor de cuatro horas, mientras el monje Miroku, la anciana Kaede y las sacerdotisas y monjes que habían aceptado colaborar se turnaban para realizar todo tipo de rezos para calmar al espíritu que residía dentro de la joven miko. Tras este nuevo ataque del demonio todos acordaron tomar un descanso pues sus fuerzas se estaban marchando después hace cinco días de constantes intentos por exorcizar aquel espirito que había encadenado el cuerpo y la mente de la joven, durante este receso Sango entro junto con vendas y ungüento para aliviar las nuevas heridas que se formo en el rostro de la joven mientras Inuyasha le sostenía una mano con gentileza mientras la otra acariciaba el ahora opaco cabello azabache por el cual sus dedos tantas veces habían surcado.

-La amas Inuyasha?-la pregunta de Sesshomaru lo tomo desprevenido al igual que a Sango.

-La amo más que a nada- dijo él en un susurro mientras volvía a acariciar el suave cabello.

-Entonces deja de torturarla y libérala de su agonía-la llorosa Rin levanto su mirada asustada hacia Sesshomaru para luego volverla a bajarla con dolor.

-Que dices Sesshomaru-le pregunto Inuyasha mientras sentía su sangre hervir y recorres su cuerpo con rapidez.

-A sufrido por cinco días, ha sido muy fuerte, pero sus fuerzas están decayendo cada vez más, al menos los dos primeros días estaba consciente después de cada ataque del demonio, pero ahora ni siquiera ha abierto sus ojos, su alma está pasando por mucha agonía, si la amas la liberaras de su tortura-era tal vez la frase más larga que había dicho alguna vez.

-Sesshomaru, explícate porque no creo estar entendiendo realmente lo que quieres decir- la mirada irritada de su hermano le contesto

-El está hablando de que acabe con la vida de la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha-san-el triste susurro fue emitido por la ya no tan pequeña Rin que se levanto con cansancio del rincón en el que se encontraba para situarse a un lado de Kagome- esto…lo habíamos acordado entre la abuela Kaede el monje Miroku y el resto de monjes y sacerdotisas, aunque yo todavía estoy iniciando en mi preparación de sacerdotisa…Inuyasha-san lo que le voy a decir es de suma importancia vera al tener poderes espirituales nosotros podemos ver el sufrimiento que pasa la señorita Kagome…y no hablo de su sufrimiento físico-le dijo Rin antes de que Inuyasha hablara- vera Inuyasha-san el alma de cada persona se presenta de distinta forma el de la señorita Kagome siempre se presento como un aura brillante que emanaba pureza y calidez, cuando todo esto empezó y el demonio empezó a lastimarla, su alma poco a poco fue opacándose y últimamente he visto en ellas fisuras que el demonio que la poseyó a rellenado con pedazos de su propia alma…-

-Pedazos de su alma-Inuyasha se encogió eso no sonaba bien- y eso que tiene que ver, no matare a Kagome ni tampoco lo hará el demonio, la necesita para vivir…y yo también-susurro lo ultimo mientras volvía a ver a su amada.

-En eso se equivoca-la voz de Rin se volvió dura-si el demonio estuviera tras el cuerpo de la señorita Kagome el no le estaría haciendo todo el daño que le hace, el no querría que su contenedor fuera dañado…lo que el busca es comerse el alma de la señorita Kagome…la señorita tiene un gran poder y este reside en su alma, creemos que el demonio busca hacerse con su poder para permanecer fuera el tempo suficiente y encontrar otro contenedor mas fuerte-Inuyasha tembló-si ese es el caso el objetivo final del demonio es matar a la señorita Kagome.

-Acaso perdiste la cabeza, Kagome no va a morir y eso es definitivo-se aferro al débil cuerpo mientras veía a los presentes con desesperación hasta que su mirada se poso en la triste exterminadora- Sango tu me apoyas verdad?-le dijo el mas la exterminadora se largaba a llorar

-Inuyasha es lo mejor-le dijo Miroku mientras entraba en la pequeña cabaña acompañado de la anciana Kaede- hemos hecho todo lo posible si esto continua así solo haremos sufrir más a la señorita Kagome.

-No no lo hare-dijo él mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su esposa entre brazos para luego escapar medio esperando que lo siguieran, pero nadie lo siguió, aliviado llego al Goshinboku-Ya verás Kagome lograre salvarte, no me importa lo que el resto piense tu estarás bien-dijo él para luego recostarse en las raíces del aquel árbol que vio el inicio de su amor

* * *

-Tsk! Abuela Tsunade más vale que tengas una misión de rang si no me voy a enojar Sakura-chan e iba a invitar ramen!-dattebayo-Tsunade gruño y pidió paciencia a Kami porque si le daba fuerza (N/A: mas?O.O) le mataba

-MOCOSO CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ME TENGAS MAS RESPETO!-Una vena se marco en su frente y vio con satisfacción como Sakura lo golpeaba en la nuca casi mandándolo al suelo.-Equipo Kakashi están aquí por una misión muy especial, ustedes son uno de los grupos que serán enviados para el éxito de la misio-fue ahí que Naruto cayó en cuenta de que a un lado de ellos se encontraba el equipo de Gai junto con el quipo de Kurenai y el quipo de Asuma-aunque pienso que tú debes dar los detalles de esta misión-dijo viendo a la joven que acababa de llegar.

-Hai, es un gusto volver a verla Tsunade-san-ante ellos se encontraba una joven de piel blanco y cabellos rubio sus ojos pálidos que hacían recordar al clan Hyuga, su vestimenta era la de una importante sacerdotisa, la joven sonrió mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo abrazaba para consternación de todas las jóvenes presentes-Naruto!-expreso ella mientras lo sostenía más fuerte, Naruto solo rio con más fuerza mientras correspondía el abrazo para consternación de Hinata.

-Shion! Jejejeje cuanto tiempo dattebayo!-grito mientras la joven reía y se separaba de el

-Naruto me habría gustado más verte en otra circunstancias-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Tsunade

-Creo que es mejor que empieces la explicación de la misión-dijo Tsunade dándose cuenta de que la charla se había vuelto social

-Hai, Naruto recuerdas cuando purifique a Mouryou? Recuerdas lo que te dije?-Naruto rasco su cabeza mientras hacía memoria

-Oh! Me dijiste que Mouryou nació a partir de la oscuridad en los corazones de los humanos, y que sin duda algún día otro Mouryou surgirá dattebayo-la joven asintió mientras el resto lo miraba sorprendido

-Hai pero me temo que cuando purificamos a Mouryou parte de su energía pudo escapar a otra dimensión…tuve un sueño-le dijo mientras Naruto se veía preocupado sabia la angustia que aquellos sueños provocaban en la joven- en él una joven sacerdotisa sufría por la posesión de un demonio…-

- Mouryou!-exclamo Naruto

-Hai-la afirmación de la joven preocupo a todos-su cuerpo, mente y alma estaban siendo corrompidos por Mouryou con un solo fin…la sacerdotisa tiene un joven amado…un hanyou-

-Hanyou?-pregunto Sakura

-Al parecer en su dimensión los demonios pueden adoptar formas humanas y pueden unirse a los seres humanos de estas uniones nacen los hanyous, seres mucho más fuertes y rápidos que los seres humanos pero más débiles que los demonios atados a una sola forma, el amado de esta sacerdotisa es el hanyou más fuerte que existe, por su sangre corre un increíble poder, la sacerdotisa no aguantara por más tiempo la posesión y cuando muera parte del alma del hanyou lo hará con ella y Mouryou aprovechara entonces para apoderarse del cuerpo del hanyou y poder regresar a este mundo…yo no tengo el poder como para ver a través de las dimensiones, pero fue ella la que me mando esas visiones pidiendo mi ayuda…ella uso mucho poder y por esta razón la posesión de Mouryou se ha acelerado-dijo ella mientras todos la observaban preocupados

-Su misión será viajar a esa dimensión y traer al hanyou junto con la sacerdotisa para que Shion-sama pueda purificarla y evitar que Mouryou termine con su vida, tienen exactamente dos horas luego el portal será cerrado y no podrán volver a esta dimensión-todos tragaron asustados mientras se miraban entre ellos- esta noche Shion-sama abrirá el portal sobre la torre del hokage- la abrirá no muy lejos de donde se encuentra la sacerdotisa y el hanyou-

-Y porque no abrirla cerca de ellos-pregunto Kakashi sin cerrar su libro y fijando su mirada sobre la hokage, mas fue Shion la que le contestó

-Porque ellos se encuentran en algún lugar con una increíble fuerza espiritual que no me deja usar mis poderes con fluidez-

-Aun así no les parece muy exagerado el numero de ninjas para esta misión-refunfuño Asuma

-La razón del numero de ninjas es porque para llegar a ellos tendrán que pasar en medio de la aldea…en este momento en la aldea se encuentra un demonio-todos miraron a la hokage con atención- es un poderoso demonio y hermano del hanyou además de una exterminadora, una especie de guerrera capaz de exterminar demonios además de que se encuentra un monje que es muy fuerte también, ellos les crearan un problema muy grande e intentaran retrasarlos-dijo ella

-Porque? Si les explicamos la situación ellos entenderán y nos ayudaran-dijo Ten-Ten

-Porque eso tomara mucho tiempo sin contar con que el demonio quiera escucharlos en primer lugar y no solo matarlos…y el hanyou va a empezar a viajar para intentar encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudar a la sacerdotisa pero no hay nadie en ese mundo que pueda ayudarlo, la única que podría exterminar un demonio así es ella misma…-

-Pero porque siendo tan poderosa pudo sucumbir ante Mouryou- dijo Neji

-Porque cuando Mouryou escapo por las dimensiones la salida que encontró fue por un portal con gran energía espiritual, ella se encontraba cerca de este portal, la energía maligna de Mouryou era escondida por la energía espiritual de este lugar así que cuando ella se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Mouryou la había atacado y sus energías fueron drenadas al instante, cuando Mouryou empezó a comerse su alma ella vio los planes que tenia y todos los recuerdos de Mouryou, así que haciendo uso de esa información, reunió la poca energía que quedaba y envió un mensaje a través del portal…ese mensaje era para mí, para advertirme y para pedir ayuda-Shion se derrumbo agotada, mientras la hokage se apoyaba sobre sus codos y colocaba su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas

-La misión será hoy a las ocho de la noche, lleven todas las armas que puedan, no será fácil, por lo que esta misión está catalogada como una misión de rango S- ante esto Naruto pego un salta mientras gritaba "Si!-dattebayo"-no se demoren-esto último lo dijo mirando a Kakashi que sintió una gota resbalar por su nuca. Todos hicieron una reverencia para luego desaparecer.

-Estas segura de esto-le pregunto Tsunade a Shion- y si es una trampa del propio Mouryou?

-Eso es imposible el mensaje la forma de este y la manera en la que se presento…tenían energía muy pura…no, estoy segura de que hacemos lo correcto-

* * *

**CONTINUARA…..**


	2. LA ADRENALINA SE DISPARA! EL GRAN SENOR

**ASI QUE CREO QUE ME SIGUE UN ESPIRITU NO EN SERIO ES HORRIBLE TANTO ASI QUE MI MAMA TIRO AGUA BENDITA EN MI CUARTO A LAS TRES DE LA MANANA POR QUE SE ESTABA PONIENDO FEO…ESPERO LIBRARME PRONTO DE ESTO…Y HABLANDO DE ESPIRITUS NO SE SI ESTO ES COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO T.T BUENO SIN MÁS EL FIC:**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**Un espíritu maligno ha poseído a Kagome y al parecer la única forma de terminar su sufrimiento es darle la paz que solo la muerte entrega, mas la entrada de extraños guerreros dan un giro a la historia, embarcándolos en una nueva aventura!

**DISCLAIMER:**Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto ni Tobi que es un buen chico me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

* * *

"**LOS HEROES REGRESAN!"**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**LA ADRENALINA SE DISPARA! EL GRAN SENOR SESSHOMARU!**

Sesshomaru sintió el peligro desde que este invadió sus sentido "a dos kilómetros de la aldea" pensó, frunció el seño molesto…debió detectar el problema desde mucho antes, se paro del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y Rin lo miro con curiosidad en aquella cabaña se encontraban los hijos de la exterminadora y el pequeño kitsune al cual su molesto hermano había adoptado como cachorro, Rin era la encargada de cuidarlos hasta que la crisis de la sacerdotisa pasara, esa era la razón de su presencia allí…La delicada mano de la ahora adolescente Rin tomo su estola y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar preguntarse cundo había crecido tanto, la imagen de Rin en una versión más joven llego a su mente y le proporcionó un nuevo sentimiento que no supo descifrar apenas habían pasado algunos años y ella ya estaba cerca de florecer… "los humanos son muy frágiles" pensó para luego volver a centrar su atención a los enemigos que se movían con rapidez acercándose.

-Señor Sesshomaru?-pregunto inquieta cuando fijo su mirada en su señor, este solo dio como respuesta un asentamiento de cabeza. Rin solo necesito eso para saber que debía hacer, despertó a un adormilado Jaken que se había negado a entrar a la cabaña y llevarlo consigo ante la atenta mirada de su señor. Luego se levanto y tomo a los dormidos niños, los reunió en una esquina de la cabaña y creó una barrera mientras Jaken se colocaba en frente de ella con su báculo levantado y listo para atacar, tras tantos años de golpes el pequeño demonio había aprendido a hacer lo que su amo le decía sin cuestionar nada.

Miroku levanto la mirada alertado al percibir el poder espiritual de Rin alzarse a su máximo y luego vio el resplandor que causaba la barrera alzada por la aprendiz, mas esto no fue lo que lo que le advirtió del peligro, sino el ver salir a Sesshomaru de la cabaña y fijar su vista en la entrada del pueblo para luego desenvainar a Bakusaiga, Miroku al instante supo que corrían un gran peligro, el poderoso demonio no se molestaría en desenvainar su poderosa espada si lo que los amenazaba no era algo que el con su fuerza habitual pudiera resolver. Al instante mando a las sacerdotisas y monjes junto con la anciana Kaede para ayudar a la joven Rin mientras la alarma de la aldea era dada por Sango y los aldeanos evacuados hacia la barrera. Sango rápidamente cambio su atuendo por el de exterminadora y subió sobre su fiel mascota Kirara para luego elevar el vuelo esperando la llegada del enemigo, Miroku se permitió por un segundo el observar a su hermosa esposa, ya habían tenido tres hijos no muy fáciles de cuidar debido a su energía, lo que debía haber mermado su belleza, pero no era así de hecho parecía más hermosa que el día que la conoció y el monje sospechaba que incluso más hermosa que el día de ayer. Ella probablemente sintió su mirada pues bajo la mirada y la fijo en la de él, le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente para luego volver a fijarla en el lugar por donde entraría el enemigo. Dio un suspiro mientras pensaba si algún día podría acostumbrarse a las hermosas sonrisas de su esposa. Con esto tomo su báculo y se coloco tras el demonio "Inuyasha eres el más oportuno de todos" pensó al recordar al hanyou marcharse mientras llevaba a la señorita Kagome. Sujeto con más fuerza su báculo al mirar el cuerpo del demonio tensarse. Poco después la entrada del pueblo estaba llena de de personas que aparecieron de la nada.

* * *

La hora había llegado y todos se encontraban preparados. Shion pronto apareció y luego de realizar varios movimientos de manos parecido a los que ellos conocían, y un portal fue abierto. A través de él se podía ver un denso bosque, la imagen se mostraba difusa y era como ver a través del agua.

-Bien vamos dattebayo-grito Naruto para luego saltar por el portal sin escuchar las palabras de la hokage, pronto fue seguido por el resto de su equipo y luego de esto por el de Asuma el de Kurenai y el de Gai. Al otro lado podían observar a la Hokage que le recordaba que solo tenían dos horas dicho esto Kakashi que fue el seleccionado como el capitán de la misión dio las instrucciones rápidamente. Los Hyuga junto con Shino y Sai serian los encargados de rastrear los bosques y buscar su objetivo. Kiba junto con Akamaru, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten y Sakura serian los encargados de distraer a la exterminadora y al monje. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai, distraerían al demonio. El equipo conformado por Naruto y el grupo Ino-Shika-Cho serian los encargados de llegar al objetivo y convencerlos de ir con ellos de no ser así usaría la fuerza. Rápidamente Shino mando sus insectos para rastrear la zona, Sai dibujo una enorme águila con la que observo lo que sucedía con rapidez en tierra los dos Hyuga había activado el byakugan.

Neji observo con atención el pueblo y vio una cabaña en la que habían varias personas reunidas, todas ellas que poseían un chakra similar al de Shion-sama pero en menor medida, así mismo vio a varios civiles que paseaban por la aldea, rápidamente escaneo la zona buscando su verdadero objetivo y lo encontró en el interior de una pequeña cabaña en la que volvió a ver ese chakra raro y especial de las personas como Shion-sama mas esto no era lo que buscaba sino al demonio, cuando lo encontró algo le llamo atención, lo que desconcertó al joven Hyuga fue aquel extraño chakra que no solo era inmenso sino que se movía con rapidez y parecía cambiar y transformarse a cada momento. Su rostro se frunció con preocupación mientras Kakashi-sensei lo observaba atentamente. El silencio se vio roto por las bruscas aspiraciones de los rastreadores del grupo.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Kakashi

-Las tierras aledañas están cubierta por… por-Shino tartamudeo sin creer la información que le llegaba.

-¿Shino?-pregunto Kurenai preocupada el joven no solía dudar tanto.

-Monstruos-el bajo susurro les tomo a todos por sorpresa

-Estas seguro?-le dijo Gai. En ese momento Neji paso su mirada peinando el bosque a su alrededor.

-Es verdad-dijo él mientras el resto endurecía su expresión, sabia por lo que Shion-sama les había contado que las cosas en esta dimensión eran distintas pero nunca creyó que de esta manera- en el pueblo puedo observar varias sacerdotisas y un chakra distinto al del resto, además de ser inmenso cambiaba constantemente, lo más seguro es que sea del demonio.

-Los encontré-fue el bajo susurro que llego de Hinata-es…es sorprendente…el chakra del hanyou es impresionante solo eh visto esta cantidad en Naruto-kun y es como dice Neji-niichan su chakra cambia y se mueve como si fuera algo vivo, la miko-sama se encuentra con el sin embargo su poder es débil, ellos se encuentran en un lugar que emana una gran concentración de chakra.

-Bien hecho Hinata! Bueno, Vamos!-dattebayo-Naruto se preparo para salir corriendo cuando Sakura lo paro mientras le daba una reprimenda por su impulsividad, todo esto mientras Hinata resistía el impulso de desmayarse Naruto-kun la había felicitado!

Sai descendió rápidamente y miro con curiosidad a la joven Hyuga que parecía haberse ahogado con algo debido a lo roja que esta se estaba poniendo pero viendo que nadie le prestaba atención supuso que estaba bien.-El pueblo está a dos kilómetros de aquí la ruta más rápida es atravesarla-informo- no conocemos el terreno y lo mejor es intentar salir de aquí de inmediato, hay extrañas bestias que se aproximan rápidamente-ni bien termino de decir esto, un ciempiés gigante salió de repente y atrapo con su cuerpo a Hinata para luego rápidamente morder el delicado cuello de la ninja, la joven grito mientras sentía un increíble dolor consumirla. Tras un momento de duda los ninjas atacaron al extraño animal que rápidamente fue despedazado por el resto de ninjas, el ataque había pasado en segundos, demasiado rápido, ni siquiera habían escuchado al animal. Hinata se deslizo al suelo mientras sus fuerzas se drenaban poco a poco, su visión se hizo borrosa y su frente se empezó a perlar de sudor. Rápidamente fue asistida por Sakura mientras Neji la ayudaba, no podía creer que habían herido a Hinata-sama y el no había podido hacer nada.

-Es veneno-dijo Sakura mientras veía que el área mordida se volvía rápidamente negra-y corre muy rápido por su cuerpo, si no le inyectamos el antídoto morirá en algunas horas-se ato el cabello mientras le suministraba un pequeño antídoto que ella esperaba pudiera ayudar en algo a la kunoichi, sabía que el único antídoto que podría funcionar seria el que ella hiciera a partir del animal.

-Está bien cambio de planes-dijo Kakashi-Sakura quédate y intenta mantener a Hinata estable, Shino quédate con ellas- Se levanto su bandana revelando el sharingan- Neji ocuparas el lugar de Sakura en el equipo de ataque a la exterminadora y el monje-lanzo un suspiro para luego mirar al cielo-Vamos-y de repente todos empezaron a corren entre el bosque esquivando arboles y los pequeños monstruos que iban encontrándose. Kakashi pensó que habían escondido bien su presencia más se dio cuenta que no era así cuando la alarma del pueblo empezó a sonar-Neji-llamo, al instante el jounin se situó junto a el mientras activaba su técnica visual.

-El demonio se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia-anuncio- nos espera en la entrada al poblado-pronto vieron el final del bosque y todos se posicionaron en una línea, con los músculos en tensión. Frente a ellos se encontraba un ser extraordinario. Su largo cabello blanco que ondeaba con la brisa, su piel blanca, aquellas extrañas marcas en su rostro, sus orejas puntiagudas, su cuerpo alto y fibroso, cubierto por un extraño traje que recordaba a un feudal, aun mas la larga y esponjosa estola, mas era la armadura del pecho lo que hablaba de un guerrero, en una de sus manos las cuales estaban coronadas por largas garras se encontraba una espada, una larga katana que emitía un extraño brillo verde, mas no fue nada de esto lo que hizo que Kakashi sintiera el peligro, sino su mirada, su mirada dorada, fría y arrogante, era una mirada que hablaba de ríos de sangre de batallas encarnizadas y de pueblos arrasados, sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se tensaba, el miedo no era algo desconocido para un shinobi, en algún momento llegaban a sentirlo, Kakashi en especial no la había sentido desde niño, aun así aquella sensación que se arrastraba por su cuerpo era miedo se dijo.

-Hemos venido en paz(N/A: Me sonó a alíen XDDDD)-dijo Kakashi, mientras daba un paso adelante, mas tuvo que volver a retroceder pues un látigo verde salido del demonio azoto la tierra donde antes el había estado, Kakashi se dio cuenta con preocupación que si el demonio hubiera querido lo habría alcanzo con el látigo.

-Eso es lo más lejos que llegaran…humanos-dijo la palabra como si esta le produjera repugnancia

-Hemos venido para ayudar a la sacerdotisa…-vio entonces que desde el cielo una mujer con un traje ajustado descendía en lomos de una bestia que se asemejaba a un tigre.

-Han venido a ayudar a Kagome?-la preocupada voz de la exterminadora se escucho.

-Sango-dijo otra voz y fue cuando cayeron en cuanta del hombre atrás del demonio vestía un atavió purpura y llevaba un báculo, habían cometido muchos errores ya, tan desconcertado habían quedado por la imagen del demonio que no había visto a los otros dos

-Porque personas que vienen ayudar, entrarían de manera tan silenciosa e intentando esconder su presencia-

-Agggh! Venimos de otra dimensión a ayudar a la sacerdotisa porque nos lo pidió, eso debería bastar dattebayo!-grito Naruto, mientras Sesshomaru le lanzaba una mirada de profundo desprecio lo cual no amedrento al muchacho "muy idiota o muy valiente" pensó Sesshomaru.

-De otra dimensión?-volvió a preguntar Sango-acaso vienen del mundo de Kagome?-volvió a preguntar la exterminadora-ella los llamo?-

-Kakashi, el tiempo se agota-le dijo Gai

-Escuchen nuestra misión es llevar a la sacerdotisa y al hanyou a través de un portal donde otra sacerdotisa la que recibió su mensaje la espera para poder expulsar al demonio, el portal se cerrara en 40 min no podemos desperdiciar más tiempo- la voz de Kurenai se escucho en todo el claro.

-Señor Sesshomaru, si es verdad lo que dicen es la única forma en la que Kagome se recupere-le rogo Sango

-Sango no podemos confiarnos-le dijo el monje

-Aggg! La sacerdotisa morirá a no ser que el demonio sea sustraído no es verdad?-grito Ten-Ten irritada-nuestras intenciones no son malas!-

-Aun así no entiendo porque están aquí-dijo el demonio

-Así es salvar a la señorita Kagome no les reportaría ningún beneficio, a menos que tengan alguna clase de interés-dijo Miroku

-Escuchen el hecho es el siguiente el demonio que está atacando a la sacerdotisa es un demonio que escapo de nuestra dimensión, si él se come el alma de la sacerdotisa tendrá la fuerza para volver a nuestro mundo y darnos más de un dolor de cabeza, ese es nuestro interés!-grito ofuscada la Yamanaka

-Aggggh! Ya me canse!-grito Naruto mientras hacia rápidamente sellos para luego gritar- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de clones multi-sombras)****- **al instante miles de clones del muchacho irritante como lo clasifico Sesshomaru se proyectaron en el campo, y todas se lanzaron al ataque intentando evadir al demonio y a los otros dos. Mas no pudo llegar lejos el látigo se volvió a agitar desvaneciendo a varios, pero aun así no a todos, lo que no esperaban fue ver como la exterminadora lanzaba un boomerang gigante y como este volaba por el aire desvanecía muchos más clones, luego el sujeto de vestimentas moradas había empezado a tirar varios pergaminos con los que los bunshis desaparecían y a otros tantos los destruía con su báculo, Sesshomaru deslizo su mirada por las múltiples replicas hasta que vio a uno en especial su energía era distinta, por lo que pensó dirigir su látigo a este, pero cuando estuvo a punto de chasquearlo hacia él, el otro sujeto que había empezado a hablar lo había agarrado y le había aplicado alguna clase de llave mientras el resto se abalanzaban sobre él, pronto el joven fue maniatado y su boca cubierta con un sello.

-Lamento su comportamiento-dijo Kakashi mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente al igual que el resto del grupo- es muy joven e idiota-dijo esto mientras por la cabeza de Sango y de Miroku resbalaba una gota-demo, el tiempo se acaba y debemos llevar con nosotros a la sacerdotisa-su expresión volvió a ser seria.

-Exterminadora-dijo de pronto- Ve por el idiota de Inuyasha y dile que encontramos la salvación para la miko- Sango se permitió un suspiro de alivio mientras emprendía el vuelo hacia el árbol sagrado.

-Gracias-dijo Kakashi mientras daba otra reverencia seguido por el resto del equipo (N/A: Ustedes dirán que se fumo XD…pero todo tiene una explicación)

-Aun así, yo iré con ellos-el demonio se adelanto hasta quedar frente al humano y lo miro con dureza y su voz bajo hasta que solo Kakashi pudo escuchar lo que dijo-Y si esta es una trampa…no vivirán por haberse burlado del gran Sesshomaru-dijo el demonio mientras se retiraba dándole deliberadamente la espalda.-Rin prepárate-dijo y de una de las cabañas salió una menuda joven envuelta en un delicado kimono, esta sonrió feliz al demonio.

-Hai! Sesshomaru-sama!-dijo mientras corría hacia el árbol donde el demonio se había recostado sentándose junto a él, sin decir ni una palabra más. Incómodos se decidieron por sentarse en donde estaban.

-Hm! Ese lento-dijo de pronto Sesshomaru.

-Me pregunto que estará retrasando a Inuyasha-dijo el hombre de vestimenta purpura

-De repente vieron acercarse a la exterminadora por el cielo llevando consigo a otras dos personas. Aunque solo podían observar con precisión a una de ellas. Era un muchacho no debería pasar de los veinte su cabello blanco y sus ojos dorados les hablaron de su parentesco con el demonio, mas este nuevo llegado que según escucharon su nombre era Inuyasha tenía una característica inusual en su cabeza coronando la cima se encontraban un par de orejas como las de un perro, mas este no les prestó la mas mínima atención, el parecía preocupado en la joven que llevaba entre sus brazos la tenia pegada a su cuerpo, por lo cual lo único que podían ver era la larga cabellera negra de esta. Al llegar a tierra el hanyou no perdió tiempo bajo del animal llevando consigo a la joven en brazos como si esta fuera un frágil cristal.

-Es verdad…la ayudaran?-pregunto ni bien bajo. Kakashi se acerco y vio con el joven apretaba el agarre de la joven.

-Si es cierto pero debemos irnos pronto tenemos 15min antes de que el portal cierre-le explico

-Está bien, hare lo que sea para salvarla-

-Bien vamos-dijo esperando por el demonio

-Inuyasha, creo que lo mejor es que Sango te acompañé-le dijo Miroku

-Tu no vendrás?-pregunto Sango

-Yo me quedare para proteger la aldea.-no es buena idea dejarla desprotegida

-Está bien-dijo ella mientras sostenía la mano del monje por un momento para luego soltarla-Nos vemos luego-aunque para los otros era una simple despedida para ellos era algo mas

-Vamos-dijo Inuyasha, mientras empezaba a correr

-Inuyasha, no es más seguro que Kagome viaje conmigo-dijo Sango mientras subía en Kirara

-No la voy a llevar yo-dijo él mientras afianzaba tu agarre en la miko. Rin que por un momento había desaparecido, corrió hacia la exterminadora junto con un pequeño morral, después se subió en Kirara junto con Sango.

-Bueno como he dicho el portal se cerrara pronto debemos irnos ya- Kakashi estaba preocupado por la velocidad que el hanyou y el animal sobre sus cabeza correrían, mas no pensó esto al ver al demonio, mas se impresiono al ver lo rápidos que eran.

-Estamos cerca pronuncio Kakashi- y en efecto a las puertas del portal observaron allí a Sakura junto con una descompuesta Hinata y a un preocupado Shino.-Tenemos apenas unos minutos-dijo Kakashi para luego atravesar el portal siendo seguido después por el resto de ninjas, el primero en entrar perteneciente al Sengoku Jidai fue Sesshomaru antes de pasar había desenvainado su espada, listo para atacar en caso de una emboscada seguido después por Sango que también había desenvainado su katana, pues no sabía si al lugar al que serian transportados podría usar su hiraikotsu con libertad, Kirara la siguió con el pelaje erizado dispuesta a atacar a la menor provocación, después paso una temerosa Rin y por ultimo Inuyasha junto con su valiosa carga.

-Inuyasha-san-dijo una joven abriéndose paso a través de los ninjas junto a una mujer mayor con grandes pechos- mi nombre es Shion y yo soy la sacerdotisa a la que la joven Kagome llamo, este usted tranquilo yo la voy a ayudar. Inuyasha solo atino a asentir sorprendido y luego una oleada cálida invadió su pecho "aun en este estado te las arreglaste para pedir ayuda" pensó él mientras era dirigido por las dos mujeres al interior de la torre ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

En el Sengoku Jidai Miroku entro en la cabaña en la que se refugiaban todos los aldeanos y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a sus hijos dormidos junto con el kitsune, lo monjes y sacerdotisas dejaron caer la barrera aliviados al ver que nada malo habia sucedido. Rápidamente contó todo lo que había pasado mientras Shippo respiraba aliviado al ver que sus "padres" estarían bien. Todos estaban felices desde que había escuchado que la señorita Kagome estaría bien…claro menos…

-Buaaaaaa! Porque…porque…porque mi amo bonito me dejo incluso se llevo a Rin! Buaaaaaaaaaaa- Todos rieron al ver esto para molestia de Jaken.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage Rin se acercaba a Sesshomaru- Señor Sesshomaru cree que estuvo bien dejar al señor Jaken-dijo ella

-Hm!

* * *

**CONTINUARA…..**

**BIEN SE DEBEN HABER QUEDADO CON GANAS DE UNA PELEA PERO BUENO YA VERAN POR QUE LA ACTITUD DE ALGUNOS DURANTE EL FIC Y TAL**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**TEFYTA-CULLEN **


	3. LA PODEROSA MIKO

**BUENO AL PARCER LAS COSAS HAN VUELTO A LA NORMALIDAD HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA, PERO YA HE VUELTO CON MUCHAS ENERGIAS Y COMO LES DIJE EN EL ANTEROIR CAPITULO EN ESTE SE ACLARARAN MUCHAS DUDAS QUE PUDIERAN TENER Y SIN MÁS AQUÍ ESTA EL FIC:**

**SUMMARY:**Un espíritu maligno ha poseído a Kagome y al parecer la única forma de terminar su sufrimiento es darle la paz que solo la muerte entrega, mas la entrada de extraños guerreros dan un giro a la historia, embarcándolos en una nueva aventura!

**DISCLAIMER:**Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto ni Tobi que es un buen chico me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

"**LOS HEROES REGRESAN!"**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**LA PODEROSA MIKO!**

Cuando los shinobis vieron a los nuevos visitantes alejarse junto la hokage todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio, en especial Kakashi quien se permitió sentarse. De repente el lugar donde estaba sentado se removió con fuerza y el dirigió su mirada hacia el aun amordazado y maniatado Naruto, en ese momento se levanto permitiendo que Sakura lo desatara y preparo su cabeza y sus oídos para lo que venía.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI! QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO-DATTEBAYO!-Kakashi solo miro impasible a Naruto despotricar-LO MEJOR HUBIERA SIDO PATEARLES EL TRASERO Y TRAER A LA SACERDOTISA CON NOSOTROS SIN DAR NINGUNA EXPLICACION DESPUES DE TODO LES ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN FAVOR DATTEBAYO! QUE MIERDA AH SIDO ESO DE LA REVERENCIA Y LA EXPLICACION HE?!-el silencio era denso.

-Naruto, acaso no te diste cuenta, ellos lograron destruir la mayoría de tus bunshis muy rápido y el demonio pudo saber cuál era el verdadero en apenas unos segundos, es muy rápido, además nosotros éramos trece y ellos tres, y aun así ellos se veían muy confiados, el demonio pudo percibir nuestra presencia demasiado rápido y no teníamos tiempo, si nos hubiéramos embarcado en una pelea nos habría tomado mucho tiempo atravesar sus defensas, si lo hacíamos. Aun así quedaba la alternativa de que el hanyou no confiara en nosotros, por eso cuando vi que la exterminadora empezaba a creer en nuestra palabra decidí seguir el camino de la diplomacia, si es que queríamos llegar a tiempo y al mismo tiempo completar la misión.

-PERO!...-quiso seguir gritando mas se vio interrumpido.

-Así que esa era la razón por la que tengo más invitados de los esperados-la voz de la Hokage resonó-al inicio les dije que debía ser una misión de recuperación y que debían usar la fuerza si era necesaria, pero en ningún momento pensé en que el poder que me describió Shion existiera realmente, ya que la gente que no se ha encontrado en verdadera batalla suele exagerar un poco las cosas, pese a la experiencia pasada de ella-dijo viendo que Naruto planeaba replicar-aun así me alegra el saber que pocos son los afectados-dijo mirando a Hinata la cual por orden de la hokage no había sido movida hasta que un grupo de médicos viniera por ella, los cuales llegaron en aquel preciso instante-

-Tsunade-sama-dijo de pronto una voz-Shion-sama dice que necesita su presencia al igual que la de alguien llamado Naruto-la figura de la exterminadora se mostro, ella aun llevaba aquel extraño traje y en su espalda aun llevaba el enorme boomerang-Que le sucede-pregunto viendo de nuevo a la joven que había visto antes al atravesar el portal, Sakura se apresuro rápidamente a decir lo que le pasaba-No se preocupen el monstruo que la infecto era solo un demonio menor-levanto una de sus hombreras mientras se acercaba a la joven sacando de ellas una frasco que contenía una pasta que olía muy mal-Con esto estará mejor para la mañana-dijo Sango después de aplicar la pasta.

-Como lo hiciste-le pregunto Sakura al ver que poco a poco Hinata recuperaba algo de color mientras la mancha negra que había en su hombro retrocedía considerablemente-Cuando intente encontrar la bolsa de veneno en el cuerpo de ese monstruo no lo encontré y cuando quise extraerlo del cuerpo de Hinata ni una sola gota salió-

-Es porque el veneno se expande con mucha velocidad, cuando quisiste extraer el veneno es posible que el veneno ya haya recorrido todo su cuerpo, y lo del cuerpo del monstruo, el veneno es su propia saliva, por eso aunque parezca que sus colmillos fueron los que inocularon el veneno fue la saliva del demonio-la chica de nuevo quiso replicar, mas Sango la volvió a parar-la saliva se seca muy rápido después de que muere por eso debes ser rápida en tomar el veneno-la joven asintió mientras Sango entregaba el antídoto a los que al parecer es aquel lugar eran los curanderos-Shion-sama me pidió que nos diéramos prisa Tsunade-sama-le dijo Sango para luego volver por donde vino.

-Bien sabiendo que la joven Hyuga estará bien iré mas tranquila…Naruto y tu también Sakura vengan conmigo-dijo mientras el aun malhumorado joven iba hacia ella seguido por la pelirosa-el resto pueden irse, espero el informe de la misión en mi despacho mañana temprano-y dicho esto la hokage se dirigió hacia la sala de cirugía tres que era donde se encontraba la descompuesta miko seguido de cerca por Naruto y Sakura.

A unos pocos pasos de llegar a la sala de cirugía se dieron cuenta de que recargado junto a la pared se encontraba el demonio y a su lado sentada estaba la joven que ya habían visto antes junto con la exterminadora. Al ver a los recién llegado Sesshomaru abandono la pared mientras entraba a la sala, la Hokage estaba a punto de decirle que tenia prohibido entrar allí cuando vio como a joven exterminadora y la joven del hermoso kimono se había acercado negando frenéticamente mientras le pedían que no dijera nada y que él podía de ser utilidad. Sintiendo una vena queriendo explotar en su cabeza se dijo que le daría una lección a Kakashi por traerle más problemas de los que ya tenían. Haciéndolas a un lado entro y vio que ya todo estaba preparado, la joven se encontraba en el centro de la habitación sobre un círculo de amplificación lo que les ayudaría a sustraer el demonio de la manera más rápida, junto a ella y sosteniendo su mano se encontraba el hanyou que le susurraba algo al oído. El demonio se encontraba viendo todo desde un apartado lugar, mientras Shion se acercaba al hanyou para empezar el ritual

-Naruto necesito que me prestes un poco de tu chakra, mantener el portal abierto me debilito más de lo que pensaba-asintiendo el joven se acerco mientras no dejaba de observar el demonio quien a su vez le regreso la mirada-Tsunade-sama quiero que mientras saco a Mouryou usted cure las herido de Kagome-sama-a lo que la hokage asintió

-Jajajajaja que bueno es verte otra vez Shion-dijo una voz proveniente de la joven-

-Mouryou-dijo ella mientras veía nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven retorcerse por los espasmos de la risa- No podrás hacer nada por ella ya, Jajajaja es demasiado tarde, me he comido ya su alma, en cuanto me saques de este cuerpo ella morirá Jajajaja- Inuyasha se quiso acercar otra vez a la joven mas el brazo del demonio lo retuvo. Shion no respondió nada mientras concentraba todo su poder. De repente un aura rosa a empezó a invadirla hasta que al final todo ella brillaba, su energía se manifestó mostrando tras ella una especie de alas, mientras su rostro se surcaba de marcas, empezó con un cantico mientras sus manos se movían con rapidez creado varios sellos. El cuerpo de la joven se retorció, mientras el demonio dentro de ella volvía a reír. Tras un momento la energía de Shion junto con el chakra de Naruto rodearon a Kagome, poco después Shion cayo agotada. Mientras Naruto la sostenía. El demonio volvió a reír con fuerza.

-Eso es todo?-pregunto mientras volvía a reír, mas de repente empezó a retorcerse de dolor, las uñas de la joven rasgaba su propia garganta, mientras se movía con fuerza-que hiciste?! QUE HICISTE?!-grito el demonio.

-Ja!-dijo Shion mientras exhalaba cansada- Yo no tengo la fuerza para sacarte de ese cuerpo ni de ningún otro, pues nunca me enseñaron otra cosa más que hacer sello y romperlos-

-QUE HICISTE?!-volvió a gritar el demonio mientras sentía como poco a poco dentro del cuerpo de la joven estaba siendo purificado.

-La señorita Kagome, supo tu plan apenas ingresaste a su cuerpo, por lo que sello su propia alma, lo que estuviste comiendo no fue nada más que los residuos de su energía-

-Kagome-susurro Inuyasha mientras veía como la joven poco a poco emanaba una luz rosa y el demonio gritaba

-Ella me pidió ayuda para romper el sello, ella sabía que de no haber sellado su alma, su poder empezaría a purificarte aun así ella no lo quisiera y como habías esparcido tu energía por todo su cuerpo, aunque intentara purificarte muchas veces, una parte de ti siempre estaría manchando su alma, envenenándola. Por eso la sello y espero a que tu energía se reuniera en un solo punto, el sello era muy fuerte y estaba oculto por lo que a menos que tuvieras una gran energía espiritual no podrías romper el sello ni encontrarlo, por eso me pidió ayuda, pues ella tampoco podía deshacer el sello, debido a lo débil que se encontraba, ahora que he roto el sello, su alma y sus poderes han regresado y ahora sin el riesgo de que tu alma se disperse contaminando la de ella. Ella te esta purificando poco a poco no es así? –con un gruñido de ira el demonio salió del cuerpo de la joven con violencia dañando todo lo que estaba a su paso.-Tsunade-sama!-grito Shion, mientras Tsunade enseguida empezaba a curar todos los órganos heridos. El demonio floto mientras se reorganizaba su esencia para luego salir disparada hacia Shion. Naruto la sujeto con fuerza mientras sacaba una kunai dispuesto a atacar al demonio, mas alguien más lo hizo por él.

Un resplandor rodeo al demonio que gemía y se retorcía dentro de este-Rápido miko-dijo Sesshomaru que había envuelto a Mouryou en su energía demoniaca.

-Hai!-dijo Shion mientras realizaba sellos para luego ver como Mouryou desaparecía entre chillidos de dolor.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no sabias hacer nada que fueran sellos y romperlos…lo que hiciste hace un momento fue purificación-dijo Sesshomaru

-Si…pero hace un momento vi como Kagome-sama realizaba la purificación, así que lo intente, aunque yo necesite del apoyo de movimientos de amplificación para lograrlo-su voz se desvaneció hacia el final mientras caía inconsciente

-Hm!-dijo al final Sesshomaru para luego salir de la habitación.

-Ese tipo me enferma-dattebayo!-dijo Naruto sosteniendo aun a Shion sin percatarse de que esta se había desvanecido.

-He terminado de curar lo más grave…Sakura empieza a curar sus herido superficiales…ahora está fuera de peligro-Tsunade escucho con claridad como el hanyou respiraba con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ella estará bien?-le pregunto y Tsunade se pregunto si se enojaría si le tocaba las orejas que al parecer eran reales.

-Hai…despertara en un par de días, para que descanse le suministraremos un somnífero suave-el asintió con la cabeza mientras se volvía a sentarse cerca de la miko sin interrumpir en la labor de la kunoichi- Shion-sama-Tsunade busco con la mirada a la miko mas se encontró con Naruto que parecía aun despotricar contra el demonio que había salido de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que la joven miko se encontraba inconsciente entre sus brazos- Naruto, lleva a Shion a una habitación del hospital para que se recupere, en un momento voy a ir a verla aunque no creo que sea algo mas allá de cansancio-

-Oh? Hai-dijo Naruto observando por primera vez a la joven, para luego levantarse y llevar a la miko en brazos. Al salir vio como la exterminadora lloraba mientras la joven del hermoso kimono daba saltos mientras gritaba feliz, al parecer el demonio les había contado la buena noticia.

**-TRES DIAS DESPUES-**

Era una mañana agradable y pacifica en Konoha, no se veía ni una sola nube en el cielo y los pájaros cantaban felices entre las ramas…mas unos estruendosos gritos se escucharon desde el hospital lo que hizo que los ciudadanos se preguntaran si en realidad habían tenido una mañana pacifica alguna vez.

-Grrrrrrr…-gruñía Inuyasha mientras era sostenido por Sango, Rin y Naruto intentando evitar que este atacara a su "querido hermanito". Esta escena contrario a lo que se creería era ya algo habitual desde el día que habían llegado los extraños visitantes que era como los llamaban el personal del hospital. Mas esa mañana sucedió algo distinto que cambio el rumbo de los eventos.

-Abajo-el susurro provenía de la hasta hace un momento dormida sacerdotisa-deja de pelear con Sesshomaru-le regaño mientras se sentaba con la ayuda de Rin y Sango.

Inuyasha se había ido de boca al suelo llevándolo consigo a un sorprendido Naruto que adolorido intentaba salir debajo del hanyou.

-BAKA! PORQUE TE AVIENTAS DE ESA MANERA AL SUELO! ME DOLIO-TTEBAYO!-Naruto tuvo deseos de golpear al estúpido hanyou, mas se vio frenado cuando una delicada y blanca mano se aferro a su chamarra.

-No fue su intención-la voz cálida y la sonrisa provenientes de la hace un minuto dormida miko le cogieron con la guardia baja-Mi nombre es Kagome y tú debes ser Naruto, te escuche mientras me curaban después de que Shion-chan rompiera el sello, te agradezco por la energía que le prestaste a Shion-chan para ayudarme-Kagome volvió a sonreír mientras la cara de Naruto se encendía como un farolito.

-Si..este…etto…jejejeje-llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza mientras una sonrisa boba adornaba su cara, nunca una chica tan bonita le había agradecido antes.

-Kagome- -Señorita Kagome-gritaron Sango y Rin al mismo tiempo, mientras se lanzaban a abrazarla

-Estoy bien no se preocupen mas-les dijo mientras veía como la exterminadora y la adolescente intentaban retener las lagrimas mientras se alejaban un poco para serenarse, las jóvenes iban a preguntar cómo se sentía cuando un grito las retuvo.

-KAGOME, PORQUE ME MANDASTE AL SUELO!-Inuyasha apenas sintió que era liberado del hechizo salto para exigir una explicación de Kagome como le era la costumbre.

-Inuyasha-el dulce susurro de la miko lo regreso a la realidad, ocultando su mirada con su cabello se acerco hasta la miko, para luego proceder a abrazarla con fuerza mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello.

-Kagome-el ronco susurro proveniente de Inuyasha fue oído solo por su hermano.

-Inuyasha…ya estoy bien-dijo la miko mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. El resto se vieron incómodos entre sí, sintiendo que el momento era demasiado intimo, con cautela se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación, siendo el ultimo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome que aun era abrazada por Inuyasha mientras veía como el hermano de este se detenía en la puerta pero sin dirigirle la mirada-Gracias-le susurro esta.

-Hn!-fue lo único que replico el demonio al salir.

-Kagome-el tenue gemido de Inuyasha, trajo una nueva oleada de lagrimas a Kagome que acuno en su regazo a Inuyasha-No sabía qué hacer…no…quería perderte…tenia tanto miedo-tras la que pensó Inuyasha vergonzosa confesión este solo atino a sepultar su rostro en las piernas de su amada, mientras abrazaba su cintura

-Estoy bien-le volvió a decir ella mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello del hanyou mientras sentía las cálidas lagrimas del hanyou empapar poco a poco las delgadas sabanas del hospital que la cubrían…y a Kagome le volvió a sorprender lo mucho que Inuyasha había cambiado en los últimos años…al menos con ella se dijo mientras le volvía a susurrar-Estoy bien-

-Porque, porque no me dijiste que tenías un plan cuando aun podías hablar-en la voz proveniente del hanyou se podía traslucir fácilmente el dolor.

-No es que no confié en ti Inuyasha-le reprendió suavemente la voz de Kagome-Te amo, lo sabes…pero mi silencio se debe a que Mouryou habría escuchado todo el plan y no podía permitir que él se enterara-ella le sonrió aun cuando sabia que él no la estaba observando.

-Me sentía tan frustrado…viendo cómo te lastimaba-

-Pero ahora ya todo está bien…porque de nuevo me salvaste Inuyasha-

-No es verdad…yo no hice nada- el agarre en su cintura se apretó

-Si lo hiciste…me salvaste…al confiar en ellos…al confiar en mi…por un momento dude en que creerías en lo que yo hice para mantenerme a salvo y sobre todo viniendo de la boca de personas desconocidas…me sorprendió mucho que confiaras tan rápido en ellos -

-Sabia que tú puedes hacer cosas extraordinarias y que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, así que no dude en seguirlo, además cuando me hablaron de camino al portal que nos trajo aquí no olían como huelen los humanos cuando están mintiendo- ella volvió acariciar la cabeza del hanyou mientras jugaba con las orejas de este, Inuyasha solo atino a estremecerse de placer, mientras su cuerpo que no había descansado desde que ella había sido poseída se relajaba y se acomodaba contra ella mientras sus ojos se cerraban finalmente sabiendo que Kagome estaba bien y de que ante cualquier contratiempo Sesshomaru lo resolvería… "que fuera algo útil al menos esta vez" una sonrisa se extendió por su cara al pensar en la expresión airada que le abría dirigido Sesshomaru de haberlo escuchado.

Tsunade había entrado a verificar la salud de su paciente cuando se había encontrado con la dulce escena y se dijo que podía volver más tarde, y así con una sonrisa se marcho pensando en que necesitaría de toda su energía el decirles a sus visitantes que al parecer no podrían marcharse…al menos no todavía.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**AQUÍ ESTOY! DANDO AL FIN SENALES DE VIDA! SIP! BUENO TUVE PROBLEMAS TECNICOS (SE PERDIO EL CARGADOR DE MI LAPTOP Y POR LO TANTO NO LA PUEDO PRENDER) POR LO QUE TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO QUE NO ME HA SALIDO TAN LARGO(COMO YO PLANEABA HACERLO) Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR ESO…AUN ASI DE IGUAL FORMA LES ASEGURO QUE PARA MANANA YA TENDRAN OTRO CAP.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**TEFYTA-CULLEN**


	4. DOS AÑOS EN ESTE EXTRAÑO MUNDO

**ASÍ**** QUE AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO Y CON EL ANIMO RECARGADO ASI QUE COMO NO LES PUDE CUMPLIR LA PROMESA QUE LES HICE DE ACTUALIZAR AYER LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO DISFRUTENLO PEQUEÑAS Y PEQUEÑOS.**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**Un espíritu maligno ha poseído a Kagome y al parecer la única forma de terminar su sufrimiento es darle la paz que solo la muerte entrega, mas la entrada de extraños guerreros dan un giro a la historia, embarcándolos en una nueva aventura!

**DISCLAIMER:**Ni Inuyasha ni Naruto ni Tobi que es un buen chico me pertenecen yo solo hago travesuras con ellos.

* * *

"**LOS HEROES REGRESAN!"**

**CAPITULO 4:**

**DOS AÑOS EN ESTE EXTRAÑO MUNDO!**

El sol se ocultaba ya cuando la hokage se vio atacada de repente y aunque esto no la tomo por sorpresa a los shinobis en la habitación si y sobre todo al equipo anbu que siempre cuidaba de la hokage.

-Sesshomaru…por favor bájala-la voz suplicante de la miko que aun se encontraba en cama no tranquilizo al demonio el cual aun tenia a la mujer por la ropa con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía a Bakusaiga, el equipo anbu se removió inquieto ante la situación mientras rodeaban al demonio sacando kunais y shurikens listos para atacar.

-Alto-la voz del hanyou los freno cuando creyeron que podrían atacar al demonio-Sesshomaru…deja que se expliquen-la voz del hanyou sonaba tensa mientras se acercaba a su hermano con la mano sobre colmillo de acero listo para desenvainarla en el caso de que Sesshomaru no quisiera escuchar y matara a la mujer. Al otro lado de la habitación Kagome le mando una mirada suplicante a Rin mientras Sango sacaba de su espalda su Hiraikotsu lista para atacar…pero no al demonio sino al grupo anbu que se había escabullido tras ellas dispuestos a usarlas como rehén para que el demonio soltara a la Hokage.

-Sesshomaru-sama…-la voz asustada y dubitativa de Rin se escucho y Sesshomaru bajo poco a poco a la mujer mientras esta al tocar el suelo de nuevo bufo exasperada.

-Tsk!-sabia que el demonio reaccionaria mal y estaba lista para contraatacar, mas el era más rápido de lo que esperaba, mientras sentía un frio escalofrió recorrer su espina se dijo que si bien se abría soltado del agarre esto solo resultaría en una pelea que no estaba segura de ganar- Y ustedes montón de estúpidos largo de aquí-les dijo al grupo de anbus que aun se encontraban en la habitación listos para atacar.

-Pero Hokage-sama!-expreso un anbu poco dispuesto a marcharse

-LARGOOO!-grito ante el potente grito de la mujer, los anbus desaparecieron sabían lo que les pasaría si hacían enojar a su líder- Y tu si vuelves a atacarme sin que te haya provocado antes te romperé todos los huesos entendiste!-Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada altiva mientras al mismo tiempo Kagome, Inuyasha y Sango empujaban a Rin contra Sesshomaru la cual solo lo miro tímidamente tras chocar con él, al instante este se relajo visiblemente.

-Pasare por alto tu altanería mujer…mas no pienses que tu suerte se repetirá-la mujer bufo, mientras una vena se hinchaba en la frente de Sesshomaru estaba ah punto de decapitar a la mujer cuando la mano de Rin en su estola lo detuvo.

-Bien, ahora que puedo hablar-le mando una venenosa mirada a Sesshomaru quien le respondía con otra-Es como escucharon, permanecerán dos años al menos en este mundo- se sentó junto a la cama de miko mientras empezaba a revisarla para así no tener que enfrentarse de nueva cuenta al demonio.

-A que se debe esto-le dijo Inuyasha mientras se colocaba cerca de Kagome desconfiado.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha-le dijo Kagome mientras le extendía una de sus manos el cual es agarro con rapidez- pensé que algo como esto podría suceder-palmeo con tranquilidad la mano de Inuyasha al sentir la tensión en esta- Cuando paso todo esto sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que no pudiéramos regresar a nuestra dimensión, al menos por un tiempo-se apresuro a decir al ver la forma en la que la miraba Sesshomaru- El abrir un portal requiere de gran energía espiritual y Shion casi acabo con la suya cuando nos trajo aquí, de hecho tuvo que utilizar la energía de otra persona para mantener su cuerpo mientras usaba lo que quedaba de su energía espiritual para romper el sello y purificar a Mouryou. Por lo tanto Shion no puede enviarnos a nuestro mundo. Su energía espiritual se regenera lentamente. Y yo no puedo crear el portal porque si bien mi energía espiritual ah sido restablecida dentro de mí se encuentra inestable-

-Kagome que quieres decir-la voz de Sango se escucho asustada, no podía dejar a sus querido niños dos años y menos con el monje!

-Lo siento Sango lamento haberte metido en esta situación- dijo la miko sabiendo que su amiga se encontraba preocupada por sus hijos y esposo- Cuando digo que mi energía espiritual se encuentra inestable me refiero a que dentro de mí la energía se agita descontroladamente, después de todo tuve un ser maligno dentro de mí por lo que la energía busca purificar algo que ya no está allí así que choca una con otra-Inuyasha se acerco preocupado- no me hace daño pues es energía pura que quiere purificarse a sí misma, pero al estar inestable es muy peligroso crear un portal ya que no será consistente puede que si el portal es inestable mientras pasamos por él la energía se disperse y solo partes de nuestro cuerpo viajen a nuestra dimensión…es muy peligroso como ven-

-Pero mis niños-susurro Sango

-Yo podría ayudarle-la voz vino de la entrada donde se encontraba Shion-Pensé que algo como esto podría pasar por lo que guarde esto-ello mostro un pequeño cascabel de cristal.

-Que lista-le dijo Kagome-Sin embargo…-

-Lo sé no es mucho pero es suficiente para una persona- le dijo ella sonriendo

-Que es eso-pregunto Sango

-Este objeto contiene un poco de energía espiritual que guarde antes de todo esto…es muy poco por lo que solo puedo crear un portal por unos segundos, el suficiente para que una persona pase sin problemas.

-Gracias-dijo Sango abrazándola, esa misma noche Sango fue regresada al Sengoku Jidai donde su familia la esperaba mas estos se asustaron al ver que era la única que había regresado. Sango con paciencia les conto todo lo sucedido mientras veía a un lloroso demonio exclamando que su amo bonito otra vez lo había abandonado.

* * *

Esa misma noche tras despedirse de Sango los cuatro restantes visitantes fueron llevados ante el consejo de ancianos.

-Tsunade esta vez de extralimitaste-le reprendió de inicio la anciana. Tsunade solo frunció su ceño y le mando una mirada molesta- No solo informaste lo que estaba sucediendo al consejo si no que también trajiste peligrosos visitantes que por lo que hemos escuchado no eres capaz de controlar.

-Tsk!, no se les informo pues no había nada que discutir era la única alternativa viable que quedaba y me molesta que mi juicio se vea puesto en duda después de todo soy la Hokage- La anciana frunció su rostro claramente disgustada.

-Pero nosotros somos el consejo de anciano de Konohagure y esta situación tenía que sernos informada-la voz irritable del anciano molesto a todos. Así que despacio y sin la menor prisa Sesshomaru se levanto y se acerco a la salida seguido de cerca por Rin.

-Deténganlo-ordeno un anciano al ver a Sesshomaru alejarse y al instante un equipo de anbus apareció el más cercano atrapo a Rin mientras sostenía un kunai en su cuello otro tomo a una desprevenida Kagome mientras la arrastraba cerca del otro anbu que había atrapado a Rin

-Señor Sesshomaru!-grito Rin asustada

-Basta!-grito la hokage-suéltenlas-ordeno y los anbus dudaron.

-Basta Tsunade, estas mujeres se quedaran en nuestra custodia para controlarlos ya que tú no has podido, aunque pensándolo bien podríamos usarlos como armas-La anciana se paro preparada para irse mientras gritaba una nueva orden-llévenlas a la prisión allí serán custodiadas!-

-Inuyasha!-grito Kagome mientras el anbu intentaba llevársela

-Imbéciles-susurro Sesshomaru mientras sacaba a Bakusaiga

-Desgraciados! Suelten a Kagome!-dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada, todos se sorprendieron al ver como la vieja espada se transformaba en una de tamaño colosal.

-Alto!-grito una anciana-Si nos atacan mataremos a estas mujeres!-el anbu que sostenía a Rin le acerco la kunai que sostenía a su cuerpo y corto parte de su cuello la mirada de Sesshomaru se torno de un rojo profundo.

Rápidamente se materializo tras el anbu que ataco a Rin y estaba a punto de decapitarlo de no ser porque de repente se vio atrapado por la energía espiritual de la miko.

-Suéltame!-gruño Sesshomaru

-Basta! He dicho!-grito de nuevo Tsunade

-Llévenselas-grito otro anciano

-Señor Sesshomaru!-el anbu que la sostenía se había escapado hacia los bosques cargando a la muchacha, Sesshomaru utilizo sus garras venenosas en los anbus mientras Kagome era rescatada por Inuyasha tras dejar inconsciente al anbu que había intentado llevársela como lo habían hecho con Rin.

De repente un gran temblor hizo caer al suelo a todos en la habitación cortesía de una muy cabreada Hokage.

-Ya estoy harta envíen a un grupo anbu tras esos idiotas que se llevaron a la niña antes de que el demonio los mate, y con respecto a la seguridad de la aldea está cubierta ellos necesitan de nosotros para regresar a su dimensión así que seguirán mis reglas, entendido?-les grito a una muy asustada Kagome junto con un nervioso Inuyasha que se apresuraron a asentir…esa mujer daba miedo-La idea de utilizarlos es pésima como ven pues son muy fuertes y poderosos por lo que les tendremos como amigos verdad?-les pregunto esta vez a los ancianos que no tuvieran otra que asentir aun muy molestos-Ahora tu trata de que tu hermano no mate a mas de mis hombre si?-Inuyasha gruño malhumorado aun sin estar seguro de dejar a Kagome.- Ufff tienes mi palabra de que nada le pasara a tu esposa, vete ya!-le dijo Tsunade preocupada por el bienestar de su equipo anbu.

-Si algo le llega a pasar a mi mujer, lo pagaras con tu sangre, ¿has entendido?-le dijo Inuyasha mientras se colocaba en el borde de la ventana dispuesto a saltar, vio el gesto malhumorado de la mujer antes de saltar sin antes darle una mirada a su mujer.

-Tsk! Necesito una botella de sake!-gruño Tsunade mientras se dejaba caer en un maltrecho sillón.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…..**

**BUENO ESTOY AVERGONZADA POR NO SUBIR ANTES Y DEJARLES COLGADOS, PERO LA FECHA DE INGRESO DE MI U CAMBIO Y ENTRE ANTES Y TAMBIEN TUVE PROBLEMAS TECNICOS (SE PERDIO EL CARGADOR DE MI LAPTOP Y POR LO TANTO NO LA PUEDO PRENDER) POR LO QUE TUVE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO QUE NO ME HA SALIDO TAN LARGO(COMO YO PLANEABA HACERLO) Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR ESO…AUN ASÍ DE IGUAL FORMA LES ASEGURO QUE PRONTO (NO SE CUANDO, PERO PRONTO) TENDRAN OTRO CAP.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DÉJENME**** SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**TEFYTA-CULLEN**


End file.
